Josh
Josh (ジョシュ, Joshu) is a 19 year old humonculus residing on the planet Earth. He was found in Germany and has been sold all around the world ever since, along with his younger sister Debby. Personality Josh is a serial killer who leaves no traces of himself or his involvement behind in each killing. Josh Reaper is not even his real name nor does he claim to know his true name or who he really is. He is implicit in killing most of his foster parents and in orchestrating at least two (later it becomes three) mass killings in which the idea of it all being a conspiracy coming from one person is just plain difficult for many people, including authorities, to believe. Josh is a mysterious young man, whom despite his looks and kind, soft spoken outer demeanor, is said to be a ruthless monster. He gives people little to no answers to explain who he is, what he does, or give any useful data, but what his presence does usually guarantee is a conspiracy to back hand, manipulate, deceive, psychologically torment, and betray each and every member of humanity (often vowing to do so in a way that leads to a rather complex chain reaction that could be comparable to a person setting off a Josh advising. He puts little emphasis on the self and as a result is able to easily convince many that he is smart, selfless, compassionate, and trustworthy or whatever other image he wants people to see. He is efficient in garnering people's loyalty, trust, and sympathies, especially where it counts the most. He more often than not takes advantage of each person in various ways leading to all sources of happiness in that person's life being taken away, snuffed out, or sabotaged. Appearance Josh is a young man, with black hair and dark blue eyes. When off duty, Josh can be seen in the casual attire of a German transfer student. When operating as a mercenary, however, he dons a black, bullet-proof trench coat and a white mask. Backstory Before he became a homunculus, Josh was a caring brother who looked after his little sister Debby. Despite his age Josh seemed to be the guardian of Debby. During a meteor shower his sister became a homunculus, with the ability to control and change matter on a molecular level, causing her to become the original BK-201. Soon after, Debby was recruited into a syndicate and sold from nation to nation along with Josh. Although Josh hated killing, he did so anyway so as to be with his sister, and not view her as just a senseless killer. He became so good at fighting, that even before he obtained his homunculus power, he became known as "The Black Reaper". At 14, Josh was sent into battle along with his sister who was 11 at the time. Josh was kidnapped by rogue syndicates and tortured into revealing the organization's secrets. Debby soon came to his rescue and fought the rogue's disobeying Josh's orders for her to stop. After wiping out half the force, Debby was then stabbed from behind and died standing. The person who had stabbed her left and Josh was left hanging from both of his arms. After he had gotten over the death of his sisters, Josh requested her powers to be transferred into himself so that he could avenge his sister by murdering the person who had murdered her. The experiment was a complete success and he had mastered his newly found powers along with some new ones. After 5 years, Josh left the syndicate and adapted a murderous persona. This persona went on to become Cazador. Powers and Abilities *Super-human strength *Super-human speed *Super-human reflexes *Master of all weapons *Perfect Shooter *Molecular/Electricity Manipulation: Josh possesses the ability to generate and discharge electricity through conductive media (i.e. he cannot discharge it through air or concrete) at sufficiently high amounts to kill grown men or short out a building's electrical systems. The power is more than simple electric shocks, as he can alter matter on the quantum level. He has shown the ability to transform integral particles on the quantum level. He is capable of special particle luminance, meaning he is able to change molecules similar to how humans are changed into contractors. This ability is also one of the most, if not the most, powerful and coveted powers known as it is the only one capable of altering gate particles at will. *Elemental Manipulation *Force Manipulation *Expert at Hand to Hand combat *Acrobat Equipment Josh's Mask.jpg|Josh's mask Josh's blade.jpg|Josh's blade Josh's gun.jpg|Josh's gun Gallery Josh's cut.jpg|Josh after a fight Josh black and white.png|Josh, black and white Josh pissed off.jpg|Josh pissed off Josh mourning his sister.gif|Josh mourning his sister Cazador y Josh.png|Cazador/Josh Category:XGlass Reflection Category:Male Category:User Character Category:Character